The Power of Tears
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: All it took was one look at Elena's tear stained face for his insides to explode with emotion. The only words she'd speak were "Jeremy's dead." My version of the upcoming mid-season premiere.
1. The Crash

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my new story, please let me know if I should continue it or not. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>"NO! JEREMY MOVE! MOVE!" Elena Gilbert screamed from the back seat of the car. Klaus was in the front seat laughing.<p>

"Screaming won't do you any good, my Love; he's been compelled not to move."

"No!" Elena cried as tears streamed none stop down her cheeks. "Klaus please don't do this."

"Beg all you want, it won't change anything. Now, what do you saw we pick up the pace a little bit?"

"No, Klaus NO!" Elena screamed as the car they were in started moving closer to Jeremy full force.

"NO! JEREMY! NO!" Elena screamed.

She wanted so badly to close her eyes but she couldn't. Stupid compulsion, why did Rebecca have to take her necklace?

The impact was made and Jeremy went flying. "NO! JEREMY!" Elena screamed on top of her lungs, her whole world came crashing down around.

The car stopped by Jeremy's body. Klaus got out of the car and grabbed Jeremy. He put him in the front seat. Then he went around and got back in the driver seat. Elena was crying hysterically in the back.

"No, Jeremy, wake up, please, Jeremy wake up."

"It's no use, Lovely, Jeremy is gone. Now, how about a swim?"

Klaus drove until they reached a bridge…Wickery Bridge to be precise. Elena gasped.

"No! No, Klaus please, please." She begged. "Not again, no, Klaus please."

"Goodbye." Klaus smirked.

He drove off the bridge and everything went black. Elena couldn't help but wonder how she had ended up here in the first place?

* * *

><p>It all started out as a normal miserable day. Jeremy in his room sulking over his break up with Bonnie. When she wasn't comforting him and being there for him she was locked away in her room writing away in her journal. Ever since Stefan left she had been doing it a lot more. It used to make her feel better, now all it did was make her more depressed. Suddenly there was knock at the door. She sighed and put her pen down. She got up and opened the door. She gasped when she saw Klaus on the other side. Before she could close it, Klaus compelled her. "Invite me in and do not make a sound."<p>

"Come in." Elena said in a monotone voice.

Klaus smirked and walked inside. He continued to compel her. "Wait right here and do not move a muscle. You will not call Damon or anyone else for help."

Klaus quickly rushed up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down the stairs, with Jeremy.

"All right my Lovelies let's go."

Both Elena and Jeremy followed him robotically to the car. He opened the back door and compelled Elena and and Jeremy to get inside and not to get out. They obeyed.

* * *

><p>They drove for a bit before them came to an abandon road.<p>

Klaus turned to Jeremy. "Get out and Go stand at the end of the street and do not move an inch."

Jeremy did as he said.

"Wait," Elena said, "what are you doing? Where is Jeremy going?"

Klaus just smirked and slowly started to drive forward. Elena finally registered what Klaus was doing and what his plan was. She screamed. "Klaus no, if you do this you'll….Stefan will never give you back your family."

Klaus turned around and compelled her. "You will not tell anyone about this. You will keep your mouth and not repeat this anyone!"

Then he turned back around and continued to slowly approach a non moving Jeremy. That was how her entire world came crashing down around her. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she started to stir, she heard beeping and as she opened her eyes. As she looked around she was in all white room. She was in a hospital room. When the past memories returned she screamed. "JEREMY! NO! JEREMY WHERE ARE YOU! JEREMY!" A nurse came rushing in.<p>

"Calm down, Miss, calm down."

"NO! WHERE IS JEREMY! WHERE IS JEREMY!"

"Jeremy? Is he the boy that was with you in the car?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"I'm real sorry, Miss, but he's dead."

"NO!" Elena screamed. NO! HE'S NOT DEAD YOU'RE LYING TO ME NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! STEFAN! STEFAN! STEFAN! STEFAN HELP ME STEFAN!"

All her friends came rushing in and tried to comfort her. But she didn't want them to comfort her. She wanted Stefan; she wanted his big strong arms to wrap around her and his wonderful soft voice to whisper words of comfort into her ear as he gently rocked her and rubbed her back.

Nobody was giving her that so she fought them off. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME NO! STOP IT GET AWAY FROM ME! STEFAN! STEFAN HELP ME PLEASE STEFAN HELP ME!"

"Elena, if you calm down and stop fighting we can get Stefan for you." A voice said.

She stopped fighting instantly. She felt something sharp pinch her skin and then she felt an overwhelming tiredness take over.

"No…" she whispered "No, Stefan…"

"Shhh," a soft voice soothed. "It's ok, just go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll see Stefan, shhh."

She couldn't fight it anymore and the darkness took over.

"What did you do that for?" Damon growled at Matt.

"I calmed her down!"

"Yeah, but now we have to go find Stefan, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be?"

"No, not really, last I checked Stefan was still in Mystic Falls, he's holding Klaus's family right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and Klaus wants Stefan, so bringing Stefan to her will put her in worse danger."

"It's because of Klaus that's she's in this mess." Bonnie said.

"No, it's because of Stefan, he had to go and take his family and now Klaus is out for blood!"

"Look, Klaus doesn't matter right now, Damon, you weren't here after Elena first lost her parents ok? You don't know what she like. Jeremy was the only one who could calm her down and keep her calm without being sedated but we didn't know that because he was dealing with Child Services. Before she saw Jeremy she was almost catatonic, she could hear but she wasn't responsive to anyone or anything. When we finally got Jeremy here he was the only person she would answer to. Damon, when Elena gets her mind set on someone to comfort her, she doesn't change it and she will not respond to anyone else."

"She responded to you."

"I told her I'd get Stefan, that's why. Look, I still care very much about Elena, and I will do whatever is takes to get Stefan for Elena, because as much as I hate it, after her parents died he was the one person who was able to make her smile again."

"You could get yourself killed."

"I don't care."

"Matt is right," Bonnie said. "Your brother brought the light back into Elena's eyes after the death of her parents. She just lost the only family she had left, Damon. She needs Stefan and we all know it."

"Look, I've tried for months to get him back, it failed and he ended up saving Klaus so no, I will not venture along with you find my brother so he can come be the hero again." Damon growled.

"Let him stay." Caroline said. "When Elena wakes up she'll want to see someone, she's been close with Damon lately."

"Thank you, Blondie." Damon smirked.

"I did it for, Elena, I still hate you."

"Good to know, I hate you too."

Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie left the room. Damon sighed. He looked over at Elena and sighed again. "Even after all my brother has done to you, you still look to him for comfort and support. Have I not been good enough to you? After everything I've done to help you, you still don't trust me? Fine, if that's how you want it then that's how you get it."

Damon stormed out of the room. The truth finally set it and it hurt, Elena would never love him. It was always going to be Stefan.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena stirred and opened her eyes, she looked around and sighed. She was alone….too alone. She sighed, Stefan has turned it all off and she may not have been vampire but she could still shut out the pain, she did it before with her parents and she could do it again. She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. She just allowed herself to pull up mental brick walls. Nobody would be able to break down. Especially not the big bad wolf.<p>

A few hours later her friends returned. She listened to them but didn't respond.

"Any luck?" Bonnie asked.

"No, none, I've searched all the woods and where all the best little furry animals are." Caroline said

"I checked the hospital he wasn't there either." Matt said.

"Can't you just do your witch tracking spell?" Caroline asked.

"I need blood from a family member and it's harder to use on vampires."

Matt looked around. "I thought we left Damon in here?"

"He left, I'm not surprised. I figured it was only a matter of time." Bonnie said.

They all looked at Elena.

"She's awake, but not saying anything." Caroline said.

Matt nodded. "And she won't, not until we get her, S-t-e-f-a-n."

He spelled it in fear of upsetting Elena by saying his name.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you, she was like this after her parents died, only last time it Jer….J-e-r-e-m-y that she was asking for."

Bonnie sighed. "There has to be a way to find him."

"Wait, what if he's been hiding in plain sight?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"You mean he's….

"At the boarding house?" the all said.

"You two go, I'll stay here with, Elena." Matt said.

Bonnie and Caroline nodded. They quickly left the room. Matt looked at Elena and sighed. She was awake but staring ahead and not blinking. He walked over to her.

"Hey, we're going to get Stefan, for you, I promise. He'll be here real soon." He said.

Elena didn't respond or show any signs that she even heard him.

He sighed. "I hope."

If they didn't find Stefan, Elena would never come back to them. Matt just hoped and prayed that they could find Stefan but also that he would agree to come see her. If his feelings were still shut down he may not even agree to go see her. That would be the worst thing to happen. Matt could only hope it didn't come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so this is my new story I wanted to get it up before the show aired tonight. But anyway tell me what you think? Will Stefan show up? What happen to Damon? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	2. Back for Good

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all the reviews and to my beta Elena Rain! Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>If they didn't find Stefan, Elena would never come back to them. Matt just hoped and prayed that they could find Stefan but also that he would agree to come see her. If his feelings were still shut down he may not even agree to go see her. That would be the worst thing to happen. Matt could only hope it didn't come to that.<p>

Matt watched Elena struggle to keep her eyes open.

"The faster you sleep the faster you'll see Stefan." He told her.

Again she ignored him. He sighed. "Look, Elena, I know you can hear me. I remember you getting like this when your mom and dad died."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut at the memory but didn't say anything.

"You shut yourself down so much nobody could get through to you. The only person who could get through to you last time isn't here anymore."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut tighter and rolled onto her other side facing the window but keeping her back to Matt. He sighed. "I know it hurts, trust me I know what it's like to lose every person in your family. You learn to deal with it after a while and it doesn't hurt as much."

Elena ignored him still and Matt just sighed again. "Elena, look, you need to understand that…we may not be able to get Stefan. If we can't…you're going to have to come back to us sooner or later." He got up and moved to the other side of her. "I personally don't understand. Stefan ripped your throat out, he left you, remember that? Plus last I checked he had no emotion left in him."

The door opened and Bonnie and Caroline walked back inside.

"Well?" Matt asked as she went over to them.

"No luck. He's not at the boarding house. We've looked everywhere. I'm just going to say Stefan left town. He didn't care about anyone or anything here and he left town."

A small whimper was heard and they all looked to Elena. Bonnie sighed. "How is she?"

"I can't get any response from her at all. The only time she did was when I brought up Jeremy or her parents, all she did was close her eyes and roll onto her other side."

Bonnie sighed. "We've got to do something. He is the only one who can help her through this."

"We've looked everywhere and we haven't found him." Caroline said.

Suddenly a thought hit Bonnie. "Not everywhere….stay here with Elena I'll be right back." Bonnie ran out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Matt asked.

Caroline shrugged. She looked to Elena and sighed. "Physically…how is she?"

"Well the doctor said she was lucky. She made it out of the crash with just s sprained wrist. I just don't understand how the crash happened, Elena is normally a very safe driver, and she'd never do anything reckless. Especially with Jeremy in the front seat."

"Accidents happen, Matt. Her father was always a good diver and look what happen to him."

Without Caroline or Matt seeing Elena gripped the sheets tighter and squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Yeah but, I don't know it just seems weird to me. The doctor said Elena nor Jeremy were wearing their seatbelt. Elena and Jeremy ALWAYS wear their seatbelts; it's like second nature to them. First thing they do when they get in the car is put their seat belt on."

"Maybe they just forgot."

"Look, I wasn't going to say this but you won't so….I think Klaus had something to do with this."

Caroline sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. If it's true….Stefan will vow more revenge than ever before."

"Right now, the only person Stefan needs to care about is Elena because she just lost the only blood family she had left. There is no way she can get through this without him."

Caroline sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right."

They both walked over to Elena. They smiled softly when they saw she was finally sleeping.

"Matt….I thought you broke up with me because you couldn't handle all this and now you know more than you should about what's going on?"

Matt chuckled. "I've been in the loop since I had to take Katherine to the dance instead of Elena. After that I just…I've been getting updates from Bonnie."

"You seem….calm."

Matt chuckled. "I guess I'm just getting used to it. Plus Elena and I still hang out a lot and this is a part of her life so…"

"So because it's a part of her life you can handle but because it's a part of mine you can't?"

"I never said that, Caroline. Look, Elena and I have been best friends since we were babies everyone knows that. I'm going to throw all that away just because she's dating a vampire….was dating a vampire."

"SO can we get back together?"

"What about Tyler?"

"He's a jerk, I broke up with him."

Matt sighed. "Caroline…."

Before he could finish a whimpered escaped Elena's lips as tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"No, no Jeremy!" she cried. "Jeremy, Jeremy!"

Matt started to shake her. "Elena, Elena wake up!"

"Jer, Jeremy! Jeremy!"

"Elena wake up."

Elena shot up with a gasp and looked around the room.

"It's ok, you just had a bad dream. You're safe." Matt said.

Elena looked at him. "Jeremy?"

When they didn't say anything she turned on her side facing away from them and continued to cry softly. Matt was wrong it wasn't a bad dream, it was reality. Jeremy was dead, gone…forever. She cried harder. "Jeremy's dead." She cried. "Jeremy is dead." Matt and Caroline sighed as she just cried and repeated the same words over and over again.

"We need, Stefan. Where is he?" Caroline asked.

Just then the door opened. Bonnie walked in. Caroline and Matt rushed over to her.

"Well?"

"I found him, he's outside talking to the doctor, he's going to try and give Jeremy some blood, but he and I both know it really isn't going to work. How is she?"

"Look for yourself."

Elena was lying on her back just crying and saying "Jeremy's dead" over and over again. Bonnie sighed.

"She's getting worse."

There was a knock at the door and Stefan peeked his head in. "Can I come in?"

They all nodded. Stefan walked in a looked to Elena. All it took was one look at Elena's tear stained face for his insides to explode with emotion. The only words she'd speak were "Jeremy's dead." His heart broke instantly. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. She instantly reacted and cuddled herself closer to him clinging to him as tight as she could as she cried into his chest.

"I'm here now, it's ok. I love you so much, shhh it's ok. I'm right here shhh." He cooed gently.

"Jeremy's dead, Jeremy's dead, Jeremy's dead." Elena cried.

"I know, Baby Girl, I know I'm sorry. I promise you, Klaus will not get away with this."

"Give him back his family and maybe he'll leave us all alone!" Caroline yelled.

Elena flinched and cowered back towards Stefan.

"Stop yelling, we're all angry with Klaus and we all want him dead. Bonnie and I have been talking about and I think we've managed to come up with a plan to end him once and for all."

"How do we know you won't stop us again? We had a plan last and you ruined it." Caroline said.

"I was protecting my brother. If Klaus died his hybrids were compelled to kill Damon. I did it to protect my brother. You wouldn't understand because you have no siblings." Stefan said.

"Excuse me? Damon is a monster he deserved to be killed!"

"Stefan is right, Caroline, as a sibling it's your job to do whatever you have to keep that sibling safe. I wasn't able to protect Vicky, Elena wasn't able to protect Jeremy, and at least Stefan was able to protect Damon." Matt said.

"Damon is the reason Vicky is dead." Caroline said.

"Look, we need to stop talking about dead siblings! Yes, I stopped you from killing Klaus; it was the only way to save my brother's life. I'd do it again if I had to. You guys would do the same thing if it was your family Klaus was going to kill. That's it end of discussion."

Everyone sighed. Nobody spoke they all just listened to the heartbreaking sound of Elena crying over the loss of her brother. Stefan just hugged her and did all he could to comfort her. She had lost every single member of her family and it was all because of Klaus. Klaus needed to pay and Stefan was going to make sure that he did.

* * *

><p>After about an hour Elena calmed down and finally stopped crying. She looked up at Stefan.<p>

"You're really here." She whimpered.

"Yes, and I'm back for good. No more ripper Stefan or humanity-less Stefan. I promise."

Elena nodded and hugged his tightly. He kissed her head. They other walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Matt asked.

Elena shook her head. "I will not tell anyone about this. I will keep my mouth shut and not repeat this anyone!"

Stefan sighed and growled.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Klaus compelled her not to say anything. So now she physically can't tell us anything. Even if she wanted to."

"He could have made her forget."

Stefan shook his head. "Klaus wouldn't make Elena forget anything bad, he'd want to watch her suffer."

"Bonnie is there a spell to break it?" Matt asked.

"If there was I would have used it on Stefan a long time ago."

Stefan chuckled. "That would have been nice."

"So how do we find out what really happen?" Matt asked.

"Well, the doctor said Elena and Jeremy were driving neither had their seatbelts on and then they crashed. It doesn't sound right to me."

"Me neither." Matt nodded.

"Is that what happen?" Stefan asked Elena.

She shook her head. Klaus had set the whole thing up to look like it was an everyday crash. Elena opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't." she whimpered.

"It's ok we will figure something out." Stefan soothed.

"I want Jeremy." She whimpered.

"Baby…Jeremy…he's…he's with your mom and dad now. They're taking real good care of him and making sure he feel happy and safe. He's not in any pain or anything." Stefan told her.

"Did you give him blood?"

"Yes, I tried. But I'm sorry, Baby Girl, it was too late."

Elena just nodded. "I want to tell you what happen I do but I just can't. I can't get the words out."

"I know, Baby, I understand. It's all part of Klaus's compulsion. Don't get frustrated, we will figure something out."

"There has to be something you can do Bonnie, you have a spell for everything." Matt said.

Bonnie sighed. "I can go home and check my books but don't get your hopes up."

She left the room.

"What if she can't do anything?" Elena whimpered. "I didn't do this to Jeremy I swear."

"Baby, I know you didn't do anything. This isn't your fault. I promise we will find a way to break the compulsion."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bonnie returned.<p>

"Hey, what did you find out?" Stefan asked.

"Well there are two ways we can do this and I don't think you'll like either of them."

Stefan sighed and looked to Elena who was sleeping peacefully on his chest as he gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Where are the others?" Bonnie asked.

"They went home, Elena fell asleep and Caroline still hates me so she left and Matt knew there wasn't much else for him to do so he left to."

Bonnie nodded. "How long has she been sleeping?"

Stefan looked to the clock on the wall. "About an hour or two. What are your ideas?"

"Well, you can reverse the compulsion with compulsion. In other words just compel Elena to tell you what happen."

"What's the other idea?"

"There is a spell I can do, it will only last for a short time but it gives me the power to be able to read Elena's mind, so if she thinks about it I'll be able to see it in my head then I can tell you guys."

Stefan sighed. "You're right; I don't like either of those ideas."

"It's all I got, Stefan."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "When Elena wakes up we can ask her which she'd rather do. Until then have you taken care of your part in the plan?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've made the phone calls. They're on his way to Mystic Falls right now."

"Good, they all understand what we're up against?"

"They understand what needs to be done and how dangerous it can be. They've all agreed to help."

"All right, they know they need to keep hidden once they get here?"

"Yes, they're going to the witches' house, and will hide there. What about you? How is your plan coming?"

Stefan sighed. "So far all it's done is get Jeremy killed but I'm not giving up. Klaus needs to pay for everything he's done to us. He needs to pay for everything he taken from me and Elena. So if that means I end up burning his family alive if he doesn't do as I say then so be it."

"Have you figured out why the necklace is in my dreams?"

"No, have you?"

"Not a clue."

Bonnie sighed. "Maybe one of the others will know."

Stefan nodded. Bonnie looked to Elena. "How is she doing?"

Stefan sighed. "She's scared, she can't sleep without having nightmares and when she tries to talk about it she can't. Everything she says or does makes her think of Jeremy which makes her cry. She's just…she's not good, Bonnie. I don't know how to help her."

"Being here for her is enough. We were all worried you wouldn't come."

Stefan sighed. "I know I've been a jerk lately, but I did it to protect everyone. If Klaus thought I didn't care about you anymore, he'd leave you alone. It didn't work as well as I had hoped but I just have to keep up this act until I know Klaus is dead. I will not give into his compulsion again and I will not be under his control again, if he thinks I'm still the heartless ripper he was try to change me. Once he's dead I'll be back to normal."

Bonnie nodded. "I can understand that."

Stefan smiled. "I really do love, Elena, and it kills me every day when I think about what I did to her."

"The fun part of having emotions, feeling guilty."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding."

"She forgives you, Stefan, she always will. You just need to forgive yourself."

"Easier said than done."

"Who helped you last time?"

"A good friend of mine, her name was Lexi."

"Maybe you should give her call."

"I can't, she's dead. Damon killed her last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stefan."

He chuckled. "It's ok. She was actually one of the ghosts that came back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, they all had to go back. I understand that."

Bonnie smiled softly. "I'm going to get going. Tell Elena I'll be back in the morning."

"Thank, Bonnie, see you later."

"Bye, Stefan."

Bonnie walked out the door and Stefan sighed. Finally alone. He looked to Elena and hugged her tighter to his chest. The guilt he felt after everything he had done to Elena was over bearing. He wanted to shut it off but he couldn't do that without shutting out his love for Elena and that was near impossible. He sighed.

Right now he had to figure out how to get Elena to tell him what happen. He could always compel be he never wanted to control her like that. He felt like he'd be forcing into talking about something uncomfortable. He'd never do that to her. But on the other side just thinking about it was going to be painful enough, so Bonnie could read her mind, but if she got too upset Elena might stop thinking about it and the spell would only work so long. Ugh! This was so confusing. Which was the right choice?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what is the right choice? What do you think Elena will pick? Did anyone else but me scream and cover their eyes at the ending of the last episode? I know I did. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	3. Finally Ending

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Oh my gosh my poor Stelena! I don't know about you but I was crying hysterically with this newest episode. Stefan was so horrible and I just cried! After it was over I had to go re-watch some of the happier fluffy moments between Stelena before I was even able to write this chapter. But once I got my mojo back I was able to finish this chapter for all you other suffering Stelena fans. Hope this makes up for it. **Also just a side note, the idea of Klaus appearence in this chapter I got from another TV show. I DO NOT OWN IT! ****

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night, Stefan was sleeping when he was awoken by the sound of someone crying. He looked over to see Elena crying.<p>

"Shhh, it's ok. It's all over, I'm right here." Stefan soothed.

He knew what and why she was crying about. She had once again had a nightmare about Jeremy's death and woken up scared.

"Jeremy!" she cried. "Jeremy!"

"Shhh, It's ok, Angel. Shhh." He soothed.

"You have to make Klaus, pay, Stefan, please you just have to make him pay."

"He will, I promise you, Elena he's going to pay. He took your family so I took his family and now he's never going to get them back."

"If you don't he's just going to keep going after the people I love."

"He can't do that if he is dead."

"What?"

"Look, I can't give you all the details right now but Bonnie and I have found a way to kill Klaus, and before you freak out, it will keep Bonnie unharmed."

"I trust you. I know you'll protect Bonnie."

Stefan chuckled. "I honestly didn't think I'd ever hear you say that again."

She chuckled "Well, I wouldn't have a couple days ago, but you're here. You came when I needed you the most even after everything that happen, you still came to help me when I needed you the most. So you've earned my trust back."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

Stefan let out a deep breath. "The only reason I ask is because…Bonnie found a way that you'd be able tell us what happen, but I'd have to compel you."

"Oh…."

"I won't do it unless you agree to it as well."

"Is there any other ideas?"

"Well…Bonnie found a spell that can give her the power to read your mind, so you'd just have to think about it and Bonnie will see it, then she can tell us what she saw."

"So either way I'll have to think about it….at least with the compulsion I won't realize what's happening right?"

"I can make it so you don't, I'd rather not do it that way but if that's the way you want it to be then I will."

"I don't want to remember, Stefan. I want to forget. I want….I…I want…."

"You want to shut it all off?" Stefan asked.

She nodded. "But I know I can't. It's not what Jeremy would have wanted."

Stefan kissed head. "You know, Lexi told me something a long time ago and it's something I should always remember."

"What's that?"

"Those who turn off their emotions to seem stronger, they're really the weak ones. Because they aren't strong enough to fight through the bad feelings and win. Lexi, Caroline, and I we're the strong ones because we keep our emotions on and we fight and we win all the time. So at the end of the day Elena feeling really is the only way to be strong."

"Even if it means just breaking down?"

"Even then."

Elena started to cry. "I miss him so much, Stefan. He was never supposed to die. He was never supposed to get involved in any of this."

"I know its ok."

Stefan hugged Elena tightly to his chest and let her cry into him. She clung to him tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her head, trying to soothe her. In the end she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up and looked around the room. Bonnie and Caroline were back.<p>

"Hey, sleepy head." Caroline greeted.

"Hi." She said softly.

"The doctor said you get to go home today. Isn't that great?"

"I guess."

"I've already planned a welcome home party so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Party? Caroline, I believe the doctor said she needed to take it easy. I'm sure a party isn't what Elena wants." Stefan said.

"Don't worry, I kept it small."

"That's what you said about my birthday party." Elena muttered.

"This is what she means by small, Caroline, just the four of us, maybe Matt and Tyler, plus Ric but that's it."

"And that's who it is….give or take a few people."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "Caroline, look, I'm sorry but I really don't want a party. There is no reason to celebrate."

"You're coming home!" Caroline squealed. "That's exciting!"

"Yeah, but Jeremy isn't! Don't you get it Caroline? Jeremy is never coming home! Once again someone I live dies and I get to go on living! It's not fair, Caroline! I don't want a stupid party to celebrate my home coming when my brother isn't going to be there!" Elena cried out.

"I told you not to plan a party, Caroline, I knew Elena wouldn't want it." Stefan said.

"Well, what am I going to do now? I've got a bunch of people at your house waiting for you?" Caroline asked.

"Send them all home." Bonnie said.

"No, it's ok, you go have a party, Caroline. Use my house if you want, I don't care."

"So you're coming?"

"No, but I'm not stepping foot inside that house ever again."

"So where are you going when you leave here?"Bonnie asked.

"Back to the boarding house…with me." Stefan said.

"Isn't that dangerous with Klaus lurking around? Elena's house is safer. At least there Klaus can't get inside."

Elena burst into tears again wishing she could just tell them the truth. She wasn't safe at home anymore. Klaus had been invited in and now her home was no longer safe….nowhere was. She had to tell them the truth.

"Stefan, please, please, Stefan!" she begged.

"Please, what baby girl? Huh, Please what?"

"Compel me, make me tell you please!"

"Ok, ok, shhh, shh you need to calm down. "

Elena calmed down and sniffed. "I don't want to know what's happening, just do it." She whimpered.

Stefan nodded. "Ok, just look me in the eyes."

Elena locked eyes with Stefan.

"Elena, tell me the truth, what happen, how did you and Jeremy end up in the car? How did Jeremy die?"

In a monotone voice Elena replied the entire story out loud to him. When she was finished Stefan broke the compulsion.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yes, I did it. I know everything." Stefan said.

"So you know I'm not safe, anywhere I go, I'm not safe." She choked out.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Bonnie said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Think about it, what is one place that no evil vampire is allowed to enter? This place is no private that not even Damon is allowed to enter because the owners feel he's not trust worthy."

Stefan's eyes went wide. "The Witches House…"

Bonnie nodded. "The Witches wouldn't dream of letting Klaus step foot inside that house."

"But, she'd get sick, it's dark, cold, and dusty, and at night you can hardly see anything because it is so dark."

"Nothing a little magic can't fix... be right back."

With that Bonnie was gone.

"Ok, well that was weird…anyway Elena, I have a question for you." Caroline said."What about Jeremy's bracelet? How could he have been compelled?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know." She choked out. "I didn't have time to ask."

"All right, shhh, it's ok." Stefan cooed. "We will figure all this out, ok I promise."

Elena just nodded and buried her face in his side.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena was released and under Bonnie's orders Stefan brought Elena with him back to the Witches house. From the outside it looked the same.<p>

When they stepped inside Stefan gasped, the house looked totally different. It had been cleaned and furniture had been put in, light, TVs everything and anything that was in a normal house was now in the Witch house.

"Wow…" Elena said.

"Are we in the right place?"

Bonnie walked out and smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm in the wrong house." Stefan chuckled. "Wait, what did you do with the….you know what's…"

"Basement is the same as it was before, everything you need in down there. I only changed up here so it was livable for Elena, there is even a kitchen filled with food."

Stefan laughed. "That's awesome."

"I didn't do it alone…"

"Wait, are they here?"

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Yep, they'll all in the basement, waiting for you."

"Whose waiting?" Elena asked again.

"All of them, they're all downstairs in the basement, right now?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, they got here this afternoon."

"Who? I'm confused." Elena said.

Bonnie and Stefan chuckled. "Come downstairs with us, we will explain everything."

Everyone went downstairs and Elena gasped. 100 strangers were standing there. She instantly flinched back into Stefan, were they hybrids?

"It's ok, they're witches, they are friends of mine." Bonnie said. "They won't hurt you."

"What's going on? Why are they all here?"

"Well, in order to weaken Klaus, I need the power of 100 witches, even then I'm not strong enough and it kills me. So, back when I was visiting my dad's family I found out there was an entire clan of witches that I became friends with. So, if I have 100 witches on my side and if we all use a little bit of our power we have enough to weaken Klaus." Bonnie explained.

"They're going to help us kill Klaus." Stefan explained. "Bonnie and I have been planning this for a few days now. But we can only discuss it here because this is the one place Klaus doesn't know about and so he can't spy on us."

"And Bonnie isn't going to get hurt?" Elena asked.

"I may get a bit weak and tired but I won't be dead." Bonnie explained again.

Elena nodded. Her entire attitude seemed to change. "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"I have something Klaus wants. He'll do anything to get them back, including meet me anywhere I choose. So if I have him come here, he won't know about the witches or Bonnie, so we have a secret weapon and this time, I'm going to be the one who rips his heart out for good."

Elena nodded. "Ok, where do I fit in?"

"You do everything I tell you to do without question." Stefan ordered.

Elena nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

"You stay inside this house and you stay as far away from this as you can."

"WHAT! NO WAY! HE KILLED JEREMY! I NEED TO GET MY REVENGE ON HIM! I NEED TO STAKE HIM! I KNEW TO THOW VERVAIN IN HIS FACE! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! STEFAN, I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Elena screamed as tears suddenly started to stream down her cheeks again. "I have to make him, pay, Stefan." She choked out. "Please!"

Stefan sighed. "We are going to make him pay, but this is dangerous, Klaus may have his hybrids with him and if so, you'll be in danger. We need to keep you out of this. Elena, please, I promise I will get justice for your brother but you need to trust me and you need to sit back and not do anything."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"Good, thank you." Stefan said. He kissed her forehead.

"What happens now?" Elena asked.

"Now, we act as normal, we can plan a funeral for Jeremy and let him rest in peace."

Elena shook her head. "I want Klaus dead!"

"Elena, we need to wait until the moment is right. Otherwise it won't work."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I don't like it, but if it's the only way to keep the people I love safe, I'll do it. I can't lose anyone else that I love."

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I promise."

Elena sighed and hugged him close and buried her face into his chest. He held her close and rubbed her back.

"Stefan, he wanted to be buried with my parents, there is an open space on the other side of their grave. We buried Jenna on one side but the other side is still open. We have to put him there. Please?"

"OK, I promise, we will make sure he rests in peace. I promise."

"He…he wanted me…me to speak."

"Ok, I'll help you with that too. I promise. You're not alone."

Elena just nodded and cuddled closer to him.

"Ric and I have been planning everything. Don't worry."

"When is it?"

"A couple weeks. Until then, you need to stay here as much as possible so you stay safe. I'll have to leave sometimes to be the heartless ripper but, I promise you, at night, we can both be ourselves and I can comfort you all you need."

Elena sighed and nodded against his chest softly. She didn't like being without him for too long but it would be worth it to finally see Klaus dead.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks, Elena and Stefan stayed apart during the day and at night reunited at the Witch house. Elena woke up every night screaming from nightmares of Jeremy's death, of Jenna's death, even of her parent's death. Stefan would be there to comfort her back to sleep but a few hours later she'd always wake up crying again.<p>

As for Damon, he went on a killing spree and made it his mission to destroy all of Klaus's hybrids one by one, until he was sure that they were all dead.

Klaus continued to try and fail at killing the people Stefan cared about. Elena was quickly and easily getting angry and frustrated. Stefan just reassured her that it wouldn't be much longer until Klaus finally got what he deserved.

* * *

><p>A few more weeks later it was time for Jeremy's funeral. Elena stood outside the church in her long black dress shaking. She had been through so much these past few months but this was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do and even though she had all her friends behind her she felt more alone than ever before. She sighed and walked into the church. As she walked in she saw everyone's eyes on her. She turned red and looked down. She suddenly hated being the center of attention.<p>

Stefan went over and hugged her. "It's all right, Sweetheart."

"We shouldn't be here. We should be at the house having a fun family night." she whimpered.

"I know, Angel but we are here and there is nothing we can do about it. So let's do this for your brother. It's what he wants." Stefan whispered.

Elena nodded and took her seat in the front with Stefan and Ric, who was already there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and saw her friends behind her with small encouraging smiles on their faces. She gave them a small smile back with tears in her eyes. She reached her hand out to them.

"Please don't leave…" she mouthed.

Her friends took her hand and Bonnie mouth back "We aren't going anywhere".

"You guys are just as much family as I am, come up front with us." Ric said.

Everyone moved to the front. Elena sat in the middle of Bonnie and Stefan shaking in her seat. She cried her heart out as the Pastor spoke about Jeremy, only stopping to take gasps of air to fill her lungs.

As the Pastor was speaking Elena saw the casket shaking. She shook it off at first but it continued . "Stefan, the casket is moving." She whispered so softly only a vampire would hear it.

Stefan looked up at the casket and saw it was true. It was slowly opening cause the flowers on the top to shake.

Others started to notice this causing the Pastor to stop talking, Elena was suddenly filled with hope, her brother was alive, and his ring or something had kept him alive. He really was ok, Jeremy was alive!

The lid to the casket flew open revealing not, Jeremy, but Klaus, he slowly sat up and smirked. "I just love a good funeral. The celebration of loss is just so exciting to me."

Elena lost all hope, she felt like she had lost Jeremy all over again. "WHERE IS HE?" she screamed on top of her lungs. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

She stood causing Stefan and Caroline to hold her back as she tried to break free.

Klaus climbed out of the casket. "It's not a very good feeling is it? Knowing someone has your family and is hiding them from you? Maybe that will teach you something."

Stefan growled.

"Let's you and I make a little deal, Stefan, I'll give you back, Jeremy when you return my family to me."

"That's not going to happen, Klaus. You said you want to be with your family? There is only one way that's going to happen."

"Oh, and what's that?

"I was going to wait and do this in a better place but now seems like the perfect place. NOW!"

Suddenly Bonnie and the other 100 witches appeared all causing Klaus to drop to the floor screaming in agony.

"Stop! Stop, what about Jeremy?" Elena cried out.

"We will find him on our own. It's his time to die, Elena." Stefan said. "He's been hurting us all for too long."

"What about his hybrids?"

"Damon's been taking care of them, one by one, he's slowly been killing them off. It's part of the reason we had to keep you at the witches house, so Klaus couldn't use you to make more." Stefan explained.

"But, Jeremy, his body!"

"Elena, we will find it. I promise."

"You stupid girl, I put Jeremy's body where it's meant to be!" Klaus gasped out.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

The Witches stopped the pain enough for him to speak, but kept it up enough to keep him weak.

"He is where you've said he was. He's with Elena's mummy and daddy."

"No…" Elena gasped.

"He's at the bottom of the lake!" Klaus laughed.

"NO!" Elena screamed.

She instantly rushed out of the church.

"Elena!" Stefan called.

The Witches used all their full power. Klaus screamed out loud.

"Caroline, Bonnie, go after her. I'll handle Klaus." Stefan said.

They both nodded and rushed off.

When Klaus was finally weak enough Stefan took great pleasure in ripping his heart from his chest and finally ending his life.

"You finally got your wish, you can now be reunited with your family. Klaus." Stefan said to his dead body. Then he looked to the Witches, "Take him back to the Witches house and put him in the empty casket. I'll deal with them later."

"We understand, we've got this under control. Go!"

Stefan didn't need to be told twice. He took off running. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Elena's body was in no shape to be swimming in a freezing lake. Stefan was scared that when he found Elena, she'd be just like Jeremy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok, so I know Stefan wouldn't be able to really kill Klaus that easily but my anger for him took over and I had to end him lol. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen? Will Elena be found alive? Is Jeremy's body really at the bottom of the lake? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	4. Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, who also helped me write this chapter :) Parts of this chapter are taken from Season 2 Episode 18 I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO IT!**

* * *

><p>He arrived at the bridge. Bonnie was standing looking over the edge. He ran over to her. "What happen?"<p>

"I don't know, when Caroline and I got here Elena was hanging off the edge. We tried to pull her up but she fell so Caroline jumped in after her and I haven't seen either of them since."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know…about five minutes...give or take a few minutes."

"That's too long, Elena can't last that long!"

"She knows how to swim, Stefan."

"Yeah but ever since the crash she's been scared to death of water, she panics in it and forgets she can swim. I'm going in after her."

He ripped off his shirt and jumped into the freezing water below. He was lucky he didn't need to breathe. He searched and searched the entire lake but couldn't find anything. He was starting to worry, what if he found Elena and she was dead?

* * *

><p>He resurfaced and sighed with relief Elena was back with Bonnie. She was soaked to the bone and shaking. He rushed over to her.<p>

"Elena are you ok?" he asked.

"No, no, let me go!" she cried. "I have to go back down there! Jeremy! Jeremy!" she screamed.

"They didn't find anything and so Caroline brought Elena back to the surface for air, Elena won't rest until she searches the entire lake but her lungs can't handle that." Bonnie said. "Caroline went back down to look again but we both know he isn't down there."

"He's down there! I have to go get him!" she cried. "Please!

"Elena, just because Klaus said he was down there doesn't mean he is. Klaus has been known to lie before."

"He has to be down there! He has to be!" Elena cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I promise we're going to find him." Stefan told her.

Caroline came back. "I've looked everywhere. He's not down there."

"Where is Jeremy, where is my brother?"

Before anyone else could answer Stefan's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Brother."

"Damon."

"Where are you?"

"Trying to find Jeremy."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"That's too bad."

"You know something else?"

"I'm a little busy right now."

Damon laughed into the phone. "I know Stef. Did you get wet?"

Stefan growled into the phone. "I don't' have time for this."

"Wait. Tell me Stefan. What do you think Elena would do to the person who finally finds Jeremy?"

"I don't know Damon. I don't care."

"You should care brother."

"Yea. Why's that?"

"I bet she would hug the person… or vampire that found him. Yes?"

"Probably…"

"Good. I love Elena's hugs."

"Damon…" Stefan growled.

Damon grinned into the phone. He missed the point. "What brother?"

"Don't touch her."

"I won't touch her. She will want to hug me. I assume."

"Why?"

"Well after I tell her that her brother is safe and sound. Well, as safe as one can be in a coffin…"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Stefan? I think the cold water is messing with your brain." Damon smiled at the phone as he continued to explore the morgue. It wasn't his favorite place to spend his time, but he had arrived late to the funeral and they wouldn't' let him in, so what else is a bored vampire to do but flip open random coffins that were supposed to be empty? Anyway, it's kind of like karma. He had killed Jeremy once and now he found him for Elena. That had to put him in her good graces.

"Damon. Just say it."

"Jeremy is at the church safe and sound. Has been. I'm with him now."

"What?"

"Just get back here Stefan. Jeremy was never at the lake. Klaus never moved him. He just switched coffins." He hung up and walked around the room flipping more of the empty coffins open and closed until his baby bro could get back to the church.

Stefan growled as he hung up. He hated that Damon was also speaking in riddles.

"Who…who was that?" Elena stuttered out as she shook from the cold.

"Damon, he's at the funeral home."

"Well it's about time." Bonnie said.

"Figures he'd show up after the funeral instead of during the funeral." Caroline scoffed.

"Wha-what di-did he say?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy was never at the bottom of the lake. Klaus lied to you. Jeremy never left the funeral home. He's safe. Damon is with him now."

"Is…Is he hurt?"

"No, Damon said he's perfectly safe."

Elena nodded and stood up. "We have to…to get to the…the funeral home."

"Let's get you home and changed first, then we can go back to see Jeremy." Caroline said.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE JEREMY NOW!" she screamed.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, we will go see, Jeremy. Hop on my back, I'll run us there and we will both be dried by the time we get there"

Elena did as he said and he took off running. She couldn't help but giggle as she felt the wind in her hair.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the funeral home and went into to see Damon. The casket was closed but Elena ran over to it and yanked it open. She sighed in relief when she saw Jeremy resting inside. She turned to Damon.<p>

"Thank you, Damon." She sighed.

She hugged him and Damon got a huge cheesy grin on his face as he hugged her back. He looked to Stefan and smirked. "I'm hugging, Elena." he whispered in a sing song voice, so soft that only Stefan would hear. Stefan forced back the growl. Elena loved him NOT Damon. He had to remember that.

Elena pulled away and looked back to Jeremy. She caught sight of his ring. She gasped and was filled with joy.

"His ring! I forgot about the ring! He's going to be ok. I can't believe this he's alive." She giggled. She turned to Stefan. "He's alive, Stefan, he's going to be ok. He's got his ring!" She turned back around just in time to see Damon removing the ring from Jeremy's hand.

"What are you doing!"

"Elena, it's been two months. If this was going to work it would have worked a long time ago. Jeremy's gone." He said.

"No! The ring takes time to work; it's been taking longer than normal. We just need to give it time."

"Elena, this thing used to work in 1 hour, 2 the longest, then it became almost 12 hours, 24 the longest. It's been two months Elena. Plus the ring only protects against supernaturals. Jeremy was hit by a car."

"By a hybrid!"

"Elena, I'm sorry. The ring isn't going to work." Damon said.

"Shut up! You're a liar! All you do is lie, give me back that ring!" she screeched.

Damon held the ring from her reach as she jumped trying to reach it.

"Damon give it to me!"

"Elena, listen to me, it's not going to work! Jeremy is dead, the ring will not work."

"GIVE ME THE RING! DAMON GIVE ME THE RING!" She screamed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Stefan grabbed the ring from his brother. Elena was upset enough there was no need to torture her.

"Elena, Baby, listen to me," Stefan said.

She turned to face him.

"You can put this ring back on Jeremy's finger, but you have to understand that it's not going to work. It won't bring him back to life."

"Bu-but he…he…"

"No, Elena, I'm so sorry, Jeremy is gone."

"Can I have the ring?" she whimpered.

Stefan handed her the ring and he clutched it tightly to her chest.

"It was my dad's…."her voice so broken and hurt. "…he wanted Jeremy to have it."

Stefan gently stroked her cheek. "So let him wear it."

"But it's all I have left of him. Stefan, I don't know what to do."

"What would Jeremy want you to do with the ring?" Stefan asked her.

"He'd want me to keep it. Even if it wouldn't work on me he'd want me to have it."

Stefan nodded and kissed her forehead. "There you go, that's your answer."

She nodded and looked to Jeremy. She couldn't stop the next words that left her mouth. "Wake up…."

"Ok, time's up." Damon said.

He closed the casket.

"No…" She lifted the casket open again. "Wake up…" she repeated. "…wake up."

"Stefan, get her out of here." Damon whispered.

"Elena, come on, baby, let's get you back home. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired."

"No, no, no," she shook her head as Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her away from the casket. "No, no, no…" she shook her head but didn't struggle. A part of her was glad she was being taken away the other part wanted to stay with her brother.

"NO!" she screamed as Damon closed the casket.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Stefan whispered into her ear as he led her out of the room. He knew right now the boarding house was empty so he decided to take Elena there.

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Stefan took Elena into the living room and ran to the kitchen and made her some tea.<p>

When he returned his heart broke at the sight of her sitting in the chair just staring into to space. She wasn't crying….just staring.

He slowly went over to her and handed her the cup. "Here, drink this."

She just shook her head and pushed it away. "I can't" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah you can, drink this."

He got down by her side and gently rubbed her arm. Sighing Elena took the cup and put it too her lips but she couldn't drink it. "This is my fault." She cried.

"No, no, no, no, no." he said quickly.

She just nodded her head disagreeing with him.

"No, Hey, This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

"I should have protected him; I should have made sure he was wearing vervain." She choked out. "I should of…I should have sent him away."

"You know he never would have left you here."

"He'd…he'd be safe."

"He is safe. Elena, listen to me, Baby Girl, Jeremy is with your mom and dad, he's with Jenna, and John, even Isobel is helping to take care of him. He's safe, he's not in any pain, and he's not scared or sad. You don't need to worry about him."

"I want to go back to the funeral home and see, Jeremy."

"Baby, I'm sure it's closed by now. Damon was only able to compel the owner to keep it open until you got there and then left. It's closed by now. Tomorrow we can go back if you. "

"When is he coming home?"

"Who? Damon?"

Elena nodded.

"I don't know. Don't worry about Damon all right. Look it's late; you've had a long day. Just try and get some rest."

She shook her head.

"Then at least drink your tea."

Again she shook her head.

"Please, baby girl."

She shook her head.

"I want Jeremy."

Stefan sighed. "I know, Baby. I'm sorry but he is gone."

"NO!" Elena screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Elena stood from the chair and threw the cup at the wall making it smash into little pieces.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Elena screamed as she sunk down to her knees crying hysterically. Stefan got down by her and pulled her into his arms. He just held her and soothed her the best he could. He knew there was nothing he could do.

"This is all my fault. Jeremy's gone and it's my fault." She cried.

He took her face in his hands making her look at him. "Listen to me; this is not your fault. Klaus did this. He killed Jeremy; you're not at fault in anyway."

"I couldn't save him…just like before…I couldn't save them…when is everyone I love going to stop leaving me!"

Stefan sighed he knew she was talking about her family. He pulled her back into him and let her cry into his chest. It was the only thing he could do; talking didn't seem to be helping at all.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening everyone was in bed. They had given Elena her own room, just in case she ever needed it. Although right now she was in bed with Stefan. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She sighed as she rolled onto her side.<p>

"Why are you so restless?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep. I can't get that image from my head."

"What image?"

"Of Jeremy laying there…dead. No pulse, no heartbeat, Stefan I…that will be permanently burned on my brain the rest of my life."

"As time goes on it will fade. Jeremy will always be alive in your memoires. That will take over the image of him dead. The more you remember him, the less you'll remember him dead. I promise."

Elena sighed and rolled over onto his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Try and get some sleep."

"I can't, will you sing to me."

Stefan laughed. "My singing is anything but soothing. Just ask Damon."

"I bet you're a better singer than him."

"Nope."

She pouted. He laughed. "Pout isn't going to work."

She pouted more. He laughed. "You're so adorable." He said kissing her on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back.

They pulled away. "I promise you Elena, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

"I believe you. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too forever and always."

Suddenly after that, Elena was able to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon everyone was at the boarding house. Caroline had insisted on throwing a huge party to celebrate Klaus being dead and this time there was no talking her out of it. The only way they could make it manageable was to keep it light. Only Elena's close friends were there. Stefan sighed as he thought about Elena. She was the one he was most worried about. She had been quiet ever since she woke this morning and he was worried.<p>

Stefan walked into the living room to check on her. His worry grew worse when he didn't see her in there. Last he checked she was talking to her friend Bonnie, Matt and Caroline but now she was just gone. He went over to Bonnie.

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

"She was here a minute ago. She said she'd be right back but didn't say where she was going." Bonnie answered.

"Did she seem ok when she left?"

"She seemed like she was holding herself to together the best she could."

Stefan sighed. "Ok, thanks."

He walked out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He sighed when he saw Elena sitting on his bed crying into her hands. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up from her hands. When she saw it was Stefan she pulled away from him quickly wiping her eyes dry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Last I checked this was my room too…unless you know something I don't."

Elena just shook her head. "It is your room. I just thought you'd be downstairs with everyone else."

"They can handle themselves. I came looking for you. You've barely said a word all day."

"I haven't had much to say."

"Elena I'm worried about you."

"Don't be I'm fine."

"Says the girl who was just sitting alone crying into her hands."

"That was nothing…I'm fine."

"Elena you don't seem fine. Please talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Stefan. Everyone I love dies, first my adoptive parents die, than my birthmother and now my aunt and birthfather. Then, just when I thought I wouldn't lose anyone else…I lost Jeremy, I almost lost Bonnie, I almost lost Caroline. I almost lost you. Stefan I can't handle another death. I can't handle losing another person. I just can't."

"I'm so sorry Elena; please tell me what I can do for you? I'll do anything."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I can give you a hug. That always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Elena nodded and went back over to him, allowing him to pull her into his lap hugging her close. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back. Elena started to cry. Stefan just let her cry and rubbed her back. He couldn't bring back the dead but he could be her shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

He sighed. He just hoped once they had a proper funeral for Jeremy, Elena would start to feel better. Otherwise, Elena was never going to get passed this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN will the funeral for Jeremy help Elena find closure or will it take something more? Will Elena ever get passed this? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

** Also, for updates and sneak peeks at my future work, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl. **


	5. Losing Control

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Stefan was able to get Elena go downstairs with him. The second she walked into the room Caroline vampire sped over to her. Elena jumped and flinched backward into Stefan.<p>

"Easy, Caroline, she's still a bit skittish, give her some space."

"Sorry, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been upstairs…..using the bathroom…."

"Well I need you! I have a huge problem and Bonnie won't help me." She whined.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Well, Matt…."

"More Matt drama? Caroline, Elena has been having a hard time lately; give her some space and time before you demand she fixes everything again." Stefan said.

"It's ok, Stefan. I could use the distraction. What happen, Caroline?"

"Matt is angry that Tyler is here and Tyler is angry because Matt is here, now neither of them will speak to me."

"Tyler is here?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Did you invite him?"

"Of course, Klaus is dead the sire is broken."

Elena just looked to Stefan; she didn't believe that just yet. He nodded and rubbed her back.

"Are they fighting?" Stefan asked.

"No, but neither of them will speak to me and nobody wants to dance with me and I'm all alone!"

Stefan shook his head. "You're in a house full of people and you're all alone? Seriously, Caroline, just because Matt and Tyler won't dance with you or talk to you doesn't mean the world is coming to end. Bonnie is still here and there is always Damon."

"Yeah, because Damon is so much fun." Caroline said sarcastically.

Stefan sighed, "What happen to Bonnie?"

"I don't know I've been searching for Elena."

"Well, I'm here now, what do you want me to do about it?" Elena asked.

"Talk to the boys, make them understand that I'm not as bad as I seem, please?"

Elena sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Caroline."

"Thanks, you're the best." Caroline hugged her tight before walking away.

Elena looked to Stefan, "is she right? Did the sire break when you killed Klaus?"

"It should have, but there is only one way to find out."

Elena sighed and nodded. They went into the living room where Tyler and Matt were talking.

Matt saw her and hugged her instantly. Elena hugged back; there was a special feeling she got when she hugged him that could only be found in a friend that you've known forever.

She pulled back and looked to Tyler. He looked normal…."Why are you guys ignoring Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Because, she wants to get back together with me and I turned her down." Tyler said.

"So, then she came to me as her rebound guy and I turned her down."

"Tyler, why are you turning, Caroline down? If the sire is broken…."

"Elena, I did something, I did something stupid and Jeremy is dead because of it."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I had no idea what Klaus had planned all I know is he asked me to spend time with Jeremy, become his friend, a guy he could trust. Then I had to…"

"Had to what?" Elena asked.

"I had to convince him to take off his bracelet. I had to make sure he had no more vervain in or on him. So that's what I did. It my fault Klaus was able to compel him."

Elena's heart was racing, she was breathing hard. Tyler was the reason Jeremy was dead? Tyler betrayed Jeremy after pretending to be his friend?

"That's why, I'm not getting back together with Caroline, I can't forgive what I did so I'm leaving Mystic Falls again. But I wanted to come to see you and tell you how sorry I am and that if I could go back in time and change what I did I'd do it. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just needed to tell you what I did. I'll go now. Good bye Elena."

Tyler got up and walked out the door. Elena was speechless, she had no idea what to do or even how to react. Tyler had all but confessed to killing her brother…what was she supposed to do now?

Damon came over in that moment. "I just heard everything."

Stefan only nodded and looked to Elena. She was shaking and her breathing was getting harder.

"This party was a bad idea. Damon, can you get the others to leave." Stefan asked looking back to his brother.

"Bonnie can do that. I'm going to go after Tyler before he gets away."

"NO!" Elena screamed. "DAMON DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Elena, he is the reason Jeremy is dead. You want him to live?"

"YES! YOU CAN'T SOLVE DEATH WITH DEATH, DAMON IT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"What about getting justice for your brother?"

"HE GOT JUSTICE WHEN KLAUS WAS DEAD! IT'S OVER DAMON! KILLING TYLER WON'T BRING JEREMY BACK! JUST LET HIM GO! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT TO GET HURT SO JUST LEAVE TYLER ALONE!"

"Elena he…."

"I DON'T CARE, DAMON! I DON'T CARE! IF YOU KILL HIM I''LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Elena took off running out the front door. Matt stood up.

"Go, I'll make sure everyone is gone when you two get back."

"Thanks."

Stefan ran out the door after her.

* * *

><p>Elena ran back into her house and up the stairs. She ran into Jeremy's room and just started to trash it. She ripped the sheets and everything off his bed, threw clothes from the draws onto the floor, and knocked stuff off the dresser and shelves, throwing stuff from his desk draw onto the floor. She ran into the bathroom and started to punch the mirror over and over, not caring that she was cutting up her hand. She was so angry, at Klaus, at Tyler, at the world; she had to let it out. She screamed as she cried and punched the mirror until it broke. Then he started to throw everything that was in the draws and cabinets to the floor. She ripped the shower curtain from the rod.<p>

She just completely trashed the bathroom and Jeremy's bedroom. Not caring that her knuckles were bleeding from where she punched the mirror.

She grabbed pictures off the wall and threw them to floor, then went back into Jeremy's room and did the same thing.

* * *

><p>Stefan made it to the house and froze, he smelled blood. He could feel his face changing and the monster inside him fighting to come out. He had a flash of himself drinking from Elena, and how good it was…NO! He mentally screamed at himself. He'd never hurt Elena like that again. He couldn't.<p>

He pushed the monster back and raced upstairs. By the time he got there Elena had moved into her room and was trashing it anyway she could. She grabbed her vanity chair and lifted it over her head.

"Elena stop!" he ordered.

He rushed to her and grabbed the chair before she could throw it. "Stop." He said again.

"LET GO! LET GO!" she screamed as she cried.

"No, Elena, you let go. This isn't going to help anyone."

"LET GO! LET GO!" she screamed again.

"Elena, stop, it's ok, and I'm here now. You aren't alone. Let go of the chair."

"NO! YOU LET GO! LET IT GO!"

"I'm not letting go until you let go first."

Elena's body was quickly becoming exhausted and Stefan could feel her grip on the chair loosen.

"Let go, please, please, let go." She begged breathlessly.

"Let it go, Elena, just let it go." He said soothingly.

Elena let the chair go and Stefan set it back down. Elena looked mentally and physically exhausted. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, I'm here. Everything is ok."

He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom but froze when he saw that she had trashed that too. He could see through the other door that Jeremy's room had been trashed too. He sighed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He set her down on the counter next to the sink.

He grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean Elena's hands. She didn't even react. She just let him do whatever he wanted to her. Once her hands were clean, and the bleeding finally stopped he sprayed it with disinfectant. Elena cried out and tried to pull her hands away.

"Shhh, it's over. I'm sorry, shhh." Stefan cooed. He kissed her knuckles softly before wrapping them in a white bandage. He let out a mentally sigh of relief. He had been able to help Elena and not lose control. But it was still a painful reminder of how much he had hurt her in the past and what kind of a monster he had once been. He had been so focused on helping Elena that he pushed aside his feelings of guilt for her sake. Today was just a painful reminder what he had done. He knew he'd never be able to get over this guilt.

Again he pushed that aside to help Elena. He looked at her and sighed. She was looking down on her now bandage hands just staring at them. The last time he had seen her like this was after the crash before he had gotten through to her. She was back to not responding and that worried him.

"Elena, Baby, can you look at me for a second?" he asked softly

She looked up at him. He smiled gently. "Can you tell me how you feel? Are your hands hurting? Do you want some aspirin?"

Elena just shook her head. "I'm not in pain." She said softly.

Stefan knew if he was human he wouldn't have heard it.

"Ok, Sweetness, would you like to go back to my house and cuddle on the couch?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Again she shook her head.

"Do you want to go to the witches' house?"

Elena shook her head and just rested her head on his shoulder. Stefan lifted her off the counter and into his arms. He kissed her head and walked out of the house. Right she just needed peace and quiet. He knew just the place to take her.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes he arrived and looked to Elena who had her face buried in his shoulder. She had gone so quiet and so still he thought she might have fallen asleep.<p>

"Are you, awake, Angel?" He asked softly.

She nodded softly against him.

"Ok, hold onto me real tight. I've got to do one of my super power vampire jumpy things." He said teasing her lightly.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Good girl."

He kissed her head and leaped up. He landed and softly set the two of them on the ground.

"Do you want to look up, my sweet Angel?"

She shook her head again.

"Are you sure, it's really beautiful?"

She slowly lifted her head and looked at Stefan. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Do you recognize where we are?" he asked.

She looked around and noticed they were back at the water fall where he had taken her the day before the sacrifice. The day before her whole entire world came crashing down around her. She looked back to Stefan and nodded.

"Are you better here? If not we can leave."

She shook her head. "I want to stay." She spoke softly.

Stefan nodded. "Ok, we can stay right here. As long as you want to."

Stefan and Elena just sat in the grass cuddled close together. Stefan knew Elena wouldn't talk yet. She had a lot to think about and a lot of stuff she needed to work though before she spoke.

To be honest he did too. He really scared himself before. He almost lost control around Elena once, what if next time he couldn't stop it and he hurt her, what if he put her in the hospital like he did before? What if he turned back into the heartless ripper? Lexi had come back to try to help but he was too far gone now he wished she'd come back again. He needed her to help him through this guilt like she had done last time. He knew he couldn't help Elena without first helping himself.

A sudden thought hit him….what if Bonnie could bring the ghost back again? Maybe she could bring back Lexi and Jeremy, Elena could get the closure she needed and so could he…but was it possible?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Is is possible? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. **

**So how many of you are angry at Elena for telling Stefan about the kiss? She ruined a perfectly good Stelena moment! I was hoping Stefan would change after getting shot but I guess I was wrong... what are you thoughts on tonight (or last nights) episode, leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes fun pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Bringing Back the Ghost

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! She always helped me with Bonnie's spell in this chapter. Now just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be going out of town for a little while so I won't be updating for 2 weeks the longest but I promise when I get back I'll do my best to give you guys another update. On with the chapter:**

* * *

><p>When Elena fell asleep Stefan took her home. That's when he called Bonnie over.<p>

"Bonnie, I need you to do me a huge favor and it's a lot to ask but I don't know what else to do."

"Sure, what can I do?"

"I need you to bring the ghost back…at least Jeremy and Lexi. I need her and Elena needs Jeremy."

Bonnie sighed. "Stefan, do you know how hard it was for me to get rid of them. Bringing them back is dangerous for everyone. "

"I'm not asking for everyone, just Jeremy and Lexi, you did it once."

"Stefan, I wish I could but I can't."

"It doesn't have to be forever, just a few hours."

Bonnie sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Stefan but I'm not making any promises for either of you."

"It's all I can ask."

Bonnie left and Stefan sighed. "Emily, if you can hear me, please help me, help Bonnie to help me and Elena, please."

After that he went up to his room and climbed into bed with Elena falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Stefan woke up and Elena was gone. He instantly panicked.<p>

"Elena?" he called out.

"In the bathroom…."

He sighed. Klaus may have been dead but he still worried about her.

She came out dressed in regular clothes with her hair done nicely and a bit of makeup.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

She climbed back into bed with him and cuddled into his chest. "Fine, I guess. I didn't have any nightmares. I'm sorry about yesterday. I know it must have been hard for you to help me."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Is the house still a mess?"

"Nah, I think Bonnie and Caroline went to clean everything up."

Elena sighed. "I don't know what happen to me last night. I just…I was so angry and I couldn't control it."

"Elena, anger is one of the five stages of grief. You've spent most of this time being sad and depressed, sometimes in denial. Last night all that hurt and pain turned into anger and so you acted on it. Nobody blames you."

Elena sighed. "Is Tyler ok?"

"Yes, Damon didn't touch him. Speaking of Tyler….how you do feel now that you know the truth?"

Elena just shrugged. "I almost don't want to believe that it's true but, I've seen him sired before. I know how strong that bond is. I also know Jeremy and Tyler were spending a ton of time together before the crash. I never understood why until now."

Stefan sighed. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I wish there was something I could do."

Elena smiled gently, "You've already done more than I could have asked for. I love you, Stefan. I'd never be able to make it through this without you by my side."

"I love you too. Elena. I promise I'm never going back to the ripper. I'm never going to hurt you that way again."

They kissed passionately on the lips.

They broke apart and Stefan sighed softly. "Elena, what would you do if I told you I might have found a way to get Jeremy back for you, but it would only be for a limited amount of time."

"I'd say stop teasing me because it's not funny."

"What if I said it wasn't a joke and I was serious?"

"How?"

"Bonnie might be able to do a spell and she can bring back the ghosts…the good ghosts, like Jeremy."

Elena didn't say anything for a minute. "How long?"

"24 hours…the longest, maybe less."

"Would it be like last time? I'll be able to touch him and he can touch me?"

"Should be."

Elena nodded. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing yet, Bonnie is looking to see if it's possible. I just…I wanted you to know."

Elena nodded. "Are you going to bring back Lexi."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "I was such a jerk to her when she was back last time. Plus I need her help. I'm back to myself but that means so is the guilt and I need her help to get through it."

Elena nodded. "I understand. Do you think it will happen?"

"I don't know, Elena. I honestly don't know." Stefan sighed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "It's Bonnie." Stefan said.

The raced downstairs and opened the door. She walked inside with a giant spell book. "It's possible. I know how to do it and it won't take much out of me. But I'll need your help."

"Just tell us what to do." Stefan said.

Bonnie sighed and sat at the table with her book open. "We are going to need a few items."

"Name them." Stefan countered thinking it was something easy like candles or water.

"I'm going to need an item that was on them before and after they died…"

Elena gasped and looked up at Stefan. He looked back at Bonnie.

"For example, did Lexie have a daylight ring that she was wearing when she died?"

Stefan shook his head. "She never had a daylight ring; she was always jealous of mine. She always complained that Katherine never liked her." He sighed. "She did have a mood ring though…" Stefan sighed and thought about their conversation before she left for the party. "I have her ring still, would that work?"

Bonnie nodded and then looked to Elena. "Elena. I'm going to need Jeremy's ring too."

"What? But…but it's all I have left. I can't…I can't give that up."

"It's the only thing you have, Elena. I'm sorry but if you don't give up the ring the spell won't work."

"What about clothes? I mean he wasn't naked when he died. He was wearing clothes."

"Elena, listen, I know it's hard. The mood ring is all I have left of Lexi, but in the end it will be worth it because we get to see them again."

"What about when they leave again?"

"He'll always be in your heart, Elena. I promise you that."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Fine" Elena pulled the ring off her finger and gave it to Bonnie. In that same instance Stefan gave Bonnie Lexi's ring.

"Now, this spell is more like a sacrifice on your part. You are giving away their items and you won't be getting them back." She sighed and placed the rings in a small brown bowl and then sprinkled some black powder on top of them. "During the spell you must each repeat their name until they are standing before us. If you lose your train of thought or think about anything else, the spell will be broken. We can only do this one time." She saw Stefan and Elena look at each other and then nod.

Bonnie took a deep breath; she placed her hand over the bowl and started to chant. "Riportarli dalla morte. Riportare in vita i morti. Dare loro il tempo nuovo, tempo di vivere" She said that over and over while the rings burst into flames inside the bowl, quickly taking over the powerful rings and turning them to black dust and ash.

The lights in the room went out and the windows shattered. In a few moments everything was dark, there wasn't even an ounce of sunlight coming from the windows. Seconds later, Bonnie gasped and she looked around. "They are here." She whispered.

Suddenly Lexi and Jeremy appeared in front of them.

"JEREMY!" Elena screamed. She ran at her bother and hugged him almost knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa!" he chuckled. "I take it your missed me."

"More than ever!"

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I missed you too."

Stefan smiled and felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and smiled at Lexi. She nodded her head to the side. He nodded. They both walked into the other room leaving the two siblings alone.

Bonnie smiled and left the house. Her job was done.

"Elena, are you ok? I mean, I hardly remember much of what happen."

Elena nodded as they both went to sit down on the couch. "I'm fine Jer, Klaus compelled both of us. I only remember because Stefan compelled me to."

"What happen to Klaus?"

"He's dead."

"And Katherine?"

"Left town."

"So you're safe now. Nobody is after you anymore. Nobody wants you dead?"

Elena laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Good, then Mom, Dad, Jenna, John, and I can all rest easy."

"How are they?" she asked softly.

"They're all fine. Dad told me to tell you, to tell Stefan, if he ever hurts you again he's coming back with his shotgun full of wooden bullets and will blow is head off…literally."

Elena laughed. "Don't worry, Stefan won't do that again. He's promised."

"He better not. I know how to kill him." He said with a smirk.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry, he's been taking good care of me."

"I'm glad. Look, Elena, I know I won't be here for long. So let's just get right to the point. I love you, I always will love you. Nothing can make me stop. Even though technically you're my cousin you will always be my big sister and I'll always love you but…but you've got to understand I can't come back."

Tears filled her eyes but she nodded. "I know…" she whimpered.

"But, you also need to understand that I'm happy now. I'm happier than I've been for a long time. I'm with mom and dad again. I've always wanted to be with them again. Now I am, I'm sorry it means leaving you here but just know that I'm happy. I'm not scared or sad or depressed. I'm really happy. Ok, I want you to know that. I don't want you to let this take over your life. Grieve for me but then move on. It's what we all want for you. Mom, Dad, Jenna, and even John, they all just want you to live your life the best you can. Take the time you need to, to grieve but then move on. Live your life with Stefan, help Caroline with her Matt drama…."

Elena giggled through her tears.

"Klaus is dead, now. You no longer have to worry about him. You can live your life as normal. No more worrying about anything."

Elena nodded. "I know, I love you so much Jer." She whimpered.

"I love you so much too, Elena, come here."

They two siblings shared a hug and Elena cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and comforted her.

* * *

><p>After a little while they pulled away. Elena wiped her eyes. "Thanks; I really needed to hear it from you that you were happy."<p>

"I know, it's why I came back. Oh…here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. "Mom and Dad want you to have these."

Elena smiled with tear filled eyes and took her parents wedding rings. "Thank you."

"I don't have any rings anymore for you, but I want you to have my sketch pad. I have some drawings of you and Stefan, even some of Jenna and you. I think you'll like them."

Elena smiled. "I'll take good care of it. I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you too Elena."

They shared a hug and Elena let out a deep breath. "You can…you can go back now. I'm ok."

Jeremy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you sis."

With that he was gone.

Elena let out a shaky breath but smiled softly. "I'm ok."

She heard footsteps and turned around. Stefan walked over to her. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi. Did you send Lexi back?" she asked.

He nodded. "It wasn't easy but…"

"But you knew it was something you needed to do."

He nodded.

"I just did the same with Jeremy."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Honestly? Not really, it only hurts more now."

"Yeah for me too. Maybe it just takes some time."

Stefan sat down on the couch.

"I hope so. I can't handle feeling like this for much longer."

Stefan pulled her into his arms. She cuddled into his chest and they both just held each other. Both of them didn't feel any different but things were going to change right? Tomorrow they'd feel better…wouldn't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FROM BETA: The Latin translation (Riportarli dalla morte. Riportare in vita i morti. Dare loro il tempo nuovo, tempo di vivere) means Bring them back from the dead. Bring the dead back to life. Give them time again, time to live.<strong>

**A/N So that's all for now. The next chapter will be the last but I promise it will be a happy ending. I'll update as soon as I get back from my trip. For updates and sneak peeks, and sometimes even cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Not Blood but Still Family

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! So, I found some time to update and so you guys get another chapter Yay! :D Anyway this is the last chapter for this story. Thanks for always leaving reviews and for adding me/my story to your alerts/ favorites. You all give me inspiration to write so thank you. I'll have more info on my future down at the bottom A/N. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, and on with the story:**

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up and looked to Stefan starting at her. "You're staring." She told him. "I thought you said staring was creepy."<p>

Stefan sat up to look at her. "Are you mocking me, Gilbert?"

"Maybe. Maybe, I'm telling you that your staring at me is creepy, however if you were gazing at me then it would be romantic but you said so yourself, staring is creepy. Even more so when it's an old dude."

Stefan laughed. "Are you calling me old?"

"Well, you are 100 and….something aren't you? That's old."

"That's it, you're asking for it. "

He rolled on top of her and pinned her arms up over her head and started to tickle her sides. She screamed and burst into giggles as she squirmed trying to get away.

"Stop, stop!" she begged.

"Oh no, you called me old, that's asking for some serious punishment."

"I was kidding!"

"Are you sorry?" He stopped tickling her letting her breathe. "If you say sorry, I'll stop. If you don't say sorry I'll keeping tickling you until you do."

"Nope."

"Fine you're asking for it."

He put his hand under her shirt and let his cold hand tickle her bare stomach and sides.

"Stefan no!" she shrieked. "Too cold!"

"Just say sorry, and I'll stop. You're bringing all this on yourself but not saying sorry."

"I'm not supposed to lie."

"Ok, fine, you've left me no other choice."

He stopped tickling her and lifted her shirt to her ribs. He smirked at Elena and she squealed knowing what he was about to do. "No, no, no!" He pressed his lips to her stomach and blew a raspberry and tickled her sides at the same time. She screamed in laughter. He did it again making her scream again. Once more had her screaming and shrieking on top of her lungs as she laughed breathlessly and soundlessly. Stefan stopped.

She got her breath back and Stefan sucked in a deep breath ready to go again.

"Stefan wait!" she screamed! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're not old, you're not old!"

"Sorry, got to let this out." He teased.

He blew another raspberry on her stomach making her scream in laughter again. He finally stopped and let her go. She cuddled into his side. He held her close.

"I feel better today." She said honestly. "Better than I have in a long time."

"Yeah, I do too. I feel….normal, again, back the way I felt before everything happen with Klaus, before the sacrifice, before we even learned about Klaus."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Lexi and Jeremy really helped us."

Elena nodded. "What did, Lexi, do to help you so much?"

Stefan sighed. He thought back to the previous night with Lexi.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Flashback <strong>

Stefan and Lexi went into the kitchen, leaving Jeremy and Elena in the living room. Stefan sighed as he looked to Lexi.

"I'm sorry. I've failed you completely, and I'm sorry for every horrible thing I said to you when you came back to try and help me."

Lexi laughed. "I heard worse from you before. Plus I knew you didn't mean any of it."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it."

"Good, you feel guilt, you feel pain, and you feel love. You're not the ripper anymore, Stefan. You've got to remember that. That in itself is a good thing."

"After all the people I hurt, after everyone I betrayed. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself."

"You will, you just have see, the good you did."

"What good have I done?"

"Well the first most important thing is you saved your brother's life, more than once I might add."

Stefan chuckled and nodded.

"You've gotten yourself to the point where you can drink human blood and not overdose to the point you're a raging killing monster."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, but that's still a work in progress."

"Still you're trying. You protected, Elena from Klaus…."

"How? By biting into her neck? By drinking so much blood from her body that she passed out? Wow, I'm a real hero." Stefan said sarcastically.

"What if you hadn't? What if Klaus, never compelled you to turn it off? He needed her blood to make more hybrids. He's an original, Stefan, he could have staked you and kidnapped Elena before you could blink and taken her all over the world to make his hybrids. That would have killed Elena mentally. She would never have been the same after that. Putting her in the hospital gave Klaus an excuse to take her blood and then leave town. If Klaus didn't compel you, you still would have stayed to protect her. You love her Stefan and you would have done anything to keep her safe. Yeah, you may have said some stupid things to her but she still loves you. If she didn't she would have hooked up with Damon by now, or gone back to that Marven guy…"

Stefan chuckled. "Matt, and they're just friends."

"She got close with Damon, if she didn't really truly love you, Stefan, she wouldn't have asked for you after the car crash, she wouldn't have shut down completely and only responds to your voice. She wouldn't have trusted you to get her through the death of her brother. Stefan, if Elena can forgive you, I think you owe it to yourself to forgive yourself, otherwise, why should Elena forgive you?"

Stefan sighed. "I just…I hurt so many people, how do I ever get through that?"

He slumped down on the kitchen chair and buried his face in his hands. "How do I get over killing all those innocent people?"

Lexi knelt down in front of him and place her hands on his knees. "You've got to remember, you weren't you when it happen. You become a different person when you're high on human blood. You don't think normally and you do crazy things. We both know that. But we both also know that it doesn't mean you're a horrible person. You made mistakes and now you're learning from them. You're slowly increasing your take of human blood so you never have so much that you just lose it, I'm sure with enough practice you can resist compulsion, Stefan if you can do that you'll never have to go back to being the ripper again."

Stefan looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "What about you? How can you possibly forgive me? I took everything you spent years teaching me and I threw it all out the window. I didn't care about any of it. How can you still care about me?" He buried his face back into his hands and started to cry.

Lexi rubbed his back. "Stefan, you're my best friend, nothing you do will make me stop caring about you. Plus, look at Elena, look at you now, you're trying to turn your life around. You're working and your struggling to be good again. By getting your life back you're not letting Klaus win, Stefan, you're winning here. You're stronger than he was and you've won not him. Plus, Stefan, I'll always love you, no matter what you do, you're my best friend, my little brother, I will always love you and care about."

Stefan looked up at him. "Thank you, Lexi."

She hugged him and he cried onto his shoulder. He let out all his guilt and all his pain he had been holding back for so long. It felt so good and like a wooden stake had just been removed from his shoulders.

**End flash back **

* * *

><p>"After that, I felt better enough to let her go." Stefan finished explaining.<p>

Elena smiled softly. "I'm glad she could help you. Everything she said about me was right. I do love you and I have forgiven you for everything."

Stefan smiled and they kissed passionately.

They pulled away and Stefan sighed. Elena knew why. She looked down to her hands. "When is it?" she asked softly.

"This weekend. Bonnie is getting everything ready."

"He wouldn't want a big huge deal. He'd want like we had for Jenna, just us at the grave, spend some time there and then go home. He mentioned that last night."

Stefan nodded. "I'll call Bonnie and let her know."

He kissed her forehead. He climbed out of bed and went to the phone and Elena sighed. She wasn't as scared or nervous as she was the first time around. Maybe she really was starting to heal.

* * *

><p>That weekend was tense and quiet. Everyone was dressed nicely as they made their way to the cemetery. Bonnie had gotten Elena some roses; Damon had even compelled some grave diggers to do the dirty work again.<p>

Elena walked over to the section and just sighed. Her entire family was lined up in row. It started with her mom and dad, then Jenna and John, and now Jeremy. The sight was too overwhelming for her. She dropped down to her knees and started to cry. Stefan went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie, Caroline, Ric, even Damon walked over and rested their hands onto her back giving her their comfort.

"Elena," Stefan cooed gently. "I know you feel like you've lost your family, but I want you to look up for a second. Look at everyone around you. This is your family right here. We all love you and care about you. We may not be blood but we're your family."

Elena looked up and around her. She was surrounded by people who loved her and cared about her so much. She smiled through her tears mouthing a thank you to them. Stefan was right, they weren't blood but they were still her family. Nobody not even Klaus would take that from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so this would be the first story where I actually like my ending lol. I think it was a really nice ending for this story, but what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Also, I hope some of you enjoyed the Lexi and Stefan scenes, I meant to put one in the last chapter but I couldn't think of anything to do, when I finally got an idea I decided to add it to this chapter, so I hope you liked it. :) **

**Now, this next story is something I've been thinking about doing for a really long time. Here is the summary (title may change) Sacrifice Aftermath-What if Damon was never bitten by Tyler? Can He and Stefan help Elena through Jenna and John's death? Can Klaus still find a way to turn Stefan into "The Ripper"?**

**I will be taking it and redoing most of season 3 too, to show how different it would be if Stefan never left with Klaus. So what do you think about it? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
